1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that may perform a stereo display function.
2. Description of Related Art
The commonly known stereo projection technologies may be categorized into active-type and passive-type technologies. According to the active-type stereo projection technology, stereo images may be observed by a user who wears shutter glasses and may be displayed by applying a digital light processing (DLP) technique. Shutters of the shutter stereo glasses for the right eye and the left eye may be individually controlled. When left-eye and right-eye images are alternately displayed by one DLP projector, a stereo image may be displayed by synchronously switching between the two shutters.
In particular, when the left-eye image is displayed by the DLP projector, the left-eye shutter is opened, and the right-eye shutter is closed, such that the left-eye image is rendered to the left eye but not to the right eye. On the contrary, when the right-eye image is displayed by the DLP projector, the right-eye shutter is opened, and the left-eye shutter is closed, such that the right-eye image is rendered to the right eye but not to the left eye. Since the left-eye and right-eye images are respectively observed by the left eye and the right eye, the resultant parallax allows a person who wears the shutter glasses to observe the stereo (three-dimensional) image.
Nonetheless, the heavy weight of the shutter glasses often discomforts a user who wears the shutter glasses for a long period of time.